011314-Jospor
gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering garrisonedGuardian GG at 02:00 -- 02:01 GT: ~Joʃʃik! Are yov all right? Doir ʃaid yov were alive, bvt I can't believe that Libby'ʃ attack left yov COMPLETELY vnharmed.~ 02:01 GG: RYSPOR THANK FUCK!. 02:01 GG: ARE YOU OKAY?. 02:01 GG: WHERE ARE YOU?. 02:02 GT: ~I'm fine, calm down. I appear to be near a rather Gothic caʃtle. I'm ʃtill on LOWAD, thovgh.~ 02:02 GG: okay that's good. 02:02 GG: we're bu-ld-ng a th-ng to come f-nd you. 02:02 GG: -t's called a gaydar. 02:02 GT: ~Ah yeʃ, that.~ 02:02 GT: ~Doir told me a little abovt itʃ fvnction.~ 02:03 GG: yeah -t sounds k-nda we-rd. 02:03 GG: -t's very humany. 02:03 GT: ~Indeed.~ 02:03 GT: ~Bvt, more importantly, how are yov? Are yov hvrt?~ 02:03 GG: -'m not really okay but that's not what's -mportant. 02:04 GG: what's -mportant r-ght now -s f-nd-ng you. 02:04 GT: ~No, it iʃ very important.~ 02:04 GG: you're more -mportant!. 02:05 GT: ~Yov think I'm not worried ʃICK abovt yov too?~ 02:05 GG: gah, -'m sorry. 02:05 GT: ~It'ʃ fine, I ʃhovldn't have ʃnapped.~ 02:05 GG: no, -'m sorry, - deserved -t. 02:06 GT: ~...We're doing it again.~ 02:06 GG: hehe yeah we are. 02:06 GG: -t's actually sort of comfort-ng, -n a way. 02:06 GT: ~Haha.~ 02:06 GG: -'m f-ne, - suppose. 02:07 GG: phys-cally, at least. 02:07 GT: ~...And mentally?~ 02:07 GG: she... 02:07 GG: - can hardly descr-be -t, ryspor. 02:08 GG: -t was l-ke th-s barrage of -nformat-on and then -t was gone and - just felt... 02:08 GG: empty. 02:08 GG: but talk-ng to you -s help-ng. 02:08 GG: a lot. 02:08 GT: ~Thank goodneʃʃ.~ 02:09 GT: ~I'm jvʃt glad yov're all ʃtill alive. I wovld have felt terrible if I waʃ the only ʃvrvivor.~ 02:09 GG: oh gog that would have been terr-ble. 02:09 GG: - wouldnt want that for you ) :c. 02:10 GT: ~Thank goodneʃʃ Libby had the preʃence of mind to hold back, no?~ 02:10 GG: yeah. 02:10 GG: - wanted to k-ll her, ryspor. 02:10 GG: - st-ll k-nda do. 02:10 GG: but now... 02:11 GG: now -'m just terr-f-ed. 02:11 GT: ~...ʃhe loʃt her temper, Joʃʃik. It'ʃ ʃomething ʃhe haʃn't done in ageʃ, and even now it only really happened becavʃe ʃhe'ʃ been adapting Baliʃh.~ 02:12 GG: ...adapt-ng?. 02:12 GG: that sounds bad. 02:12 GG: l-ke, really really bad. 02:12 GT: ~Well, not exactly BAD, per ʃe. Jvʃt ʃort of a natvral fvnction of twink biology, really.~ 02:13 GG: ...-'m not sure -f - want to know anymore. 02:13 GT: ~When a twink conʃvmeʃ ʃomething that haʃ a genetic code, their code lookʃ it over and takeʃ the moʃt beneficial partʃ of it and applieʃ it to their own body.~ 02:13 GG: okay. 02:14 GG: that sounds l-ke someth-ng from a sc-f- horror mov-e. 02:14 GT: ~It'ʃ a ʃort of ʃped-vp evolvtion proceʃʃ, really.~ 02:14 GG: fuck-ng tw-nks, man. 02:14 GG: they're off-c-ally horror mv-e monsters now. 02:14 GG: // *mov-e. 02:15 GT: ~Vgh, Joʃʃik, they can't HELP IT! It'ʃ like aʃking vʃ to ʃtop having hornʃ.~ 02:15 GG: guh, - just. 02:15 GG: they keep hurt-ng people. 02:16 GG: all of them. 02:16 GT: ~Libby feelʃ terrible abovt her actionʃ today, if it helpʃ.~ 02:16 GT: ~...Which it moʃt likely doeʃn't.~ 02:16 GG: does she. 02:16 GG: does she feel ad about sett-ng up my execut-on. 02:17 GT: ~Vm, well...~ 02:17 GT: ~ʃhe, ah, ʃhe iʃ ʃomewhat vnder the impreʃʃion that yov're, haha...~ 02:17 GG: she hates me, -'m guess-ng. 02:18 GT: ~Not exactly the ʃharpeʃt cvtting tool in the opening-and-cloʃing containment vnit, if yov vnderʃtand my meaning.~ 02:18 GG: oh okay. 02:18 GG: well - already knew she th-nks -'m an -d-ot, and - can't exactly argue w-th her there. 02:19 GT: ~Oh, Joʃʃik, yov're not an idiot. Yov jvʃt rvʃh into thingʃ ʃometimeʃ, that'ʃ all.~ 02:19 GG: that -s l-ke chapter one of the -d-ot's handbook. 02:20 GT: ~Well, yov mvʃt be a very ʃlow reader, then, haha, becavʃe yov don't ʃeem to have gotten anywhere near Chapter 2.~ 02:21 GG: chapter 2 -s about -nsult-ng godl-ke be-ngs that can k-ll you w-th a s-ngle thuoght. 02:21 GG: so -'ve bas-cally mastered that. 02:21 GT: ~...Chapter 3, then?~ 02:22 GG: um, trust-ng people who have captured and tortured you before. 02:22 GG: - can do th-s all day, love. 02:23 GT: ~Wonderfvl. I expect yov're very provd of yovrʃelf for having ʃo many favltʃ.~ 02:23 GG: not really. 02:23 GG: sorry, -'m just. 02:24 GG: why does everyth-ng have to be so terr-ble, yknow?. 02:26 GT: ~Not everything'ʃ terrible, Joʃʃik. We're all ʃtill alive, for one thing. I think yov ʃhovld attempt to make yovr laʃt dayʃ the beʃt yov can poʃʃibly make them. Be optimiʃtic! Carpe diem, to qvote a popvlar Troll Latin phraʃe!~ 02:26 GG: meh, troll lat-n -s overrated. 02:27 GG: but - see your po-nt. 02:27 GG: - suppose not everyth-ng -s terr-ble. 02:27 GG: - mean. 02:27 GG: you're not terr-ble. 02:27 GG: -n fact, youre the oppos-te of terr-ble. 02:27 GT: ~Yov're not terrible either, yov know.~ 02:27 GG: ...-'m k-nda terr-ble. 02:28 GT: ~Well, yov're not-terrible enovgh for me, haha.~ 02:28 GG: ehehe thank you <3. 02:28 GT: ~<3~ 02:29 GG: hey, you're -n l-bby's tower wh-le you sleep, r-ght?. 02:29 GT: ~Indeed I am, and ʃo iʃ Doir aʃ well, now!~ 02:30 GG: oh do-r -s there. 02:30 GG: g-ve h-m a h-gh f-ve for me. 02:30 GT: ~Haha, he ʃayʃ hello.~ 02:31 GG: cool. 02:31 GG: hey, when you get a chance, tell l-bby -'m sorry for be-ng an -d-ot. 02:31 GT: ~I will, don't worry.~ 02:31 GG: and that when - was talk-ng about k-ll-ng her - was just be-ng melodramat-c. 02:32 GT: ~...I'm not convinced it waʃ, bvt all right.~ 02:32 GG: hrm, thanks for the vote of conf-dence. 02:34 GT: ~Merely ʃtating my opinion, nothing more. Perʃonally, I think yov're afraid of her retribvtion, which iʃ ʃilly, bvt I alʃo don't want yov to go after her, ʃo thiʃ iʃ an acceptable compromiʃe, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 02:34 GG: well - mean. 02:34 GG: -t's pretty obv-ous that shes try-ng to be a good guy, unl-ke l-terally every other tw-nk. 02:34 GG: so -'m a b-t more w-ll-ng to hear her out. 02:34 GT: ~That'ʃ good.~ 02:35 GG: but yeah, be-ng afra-d of her -s def-n-tely part of -t. 02:36 GT: ~I can vnderʃtand that. ʃhe can be rather intimidating at timeʃ.~ 02:36 GG: "at t-mes". 02:36 GG: l-ke, all of the t-mes. 02:36 GG: all of them. 02:37 GT: ~ʃhe'ʃ really qvite vvlnerable in perʃon, yov know! I'd appreciate it if yov'd wait vntil yov have more information before jvmping to conclvʃionʃ - oh, no, I'm doing it again, aren't I?~ 02:38 GG: do-ng what?. 02:39 GT: ~Waxing pale for ʃomeone. At leaʃt I cavght myʃelf thiʃ time, I ʃvppoʃe. Then again, thiʃ waʃ a fairly mild caʃe, ʃo doeʃ that ʃhow improvement or not? Vgh.~ 02:40 GG: well, you've always had a propens-ty for want-ng to help people. 02:40 GG: -t's actually one of the th-ngs - love most about you ( :c. 02:43 GT: ~Yeʃ, bvt I have a moirail now! I ʃhovldn't be paleflirting, accidental or not. It'ʃ alʃo worʃe in thiʃ caʃe, aʃ I'm, aha, fairly, fairly certain, from, vnnamed ʃovrceʃ, that ʃhe harborʃ pale feelingʃ for me, and I don't want to lead her on.~ 02:43 GG: oh. 02:43 GG: - see. 02:43 GG: that's certa-nly a tough s-tuat-on. 02:44 GT: ~Agh, it really iʃ.~ 02:45 GG: oh, also, speak-ng of mo-ra-ls,. 02:45 GG: -'m really worr-ed about k-kate. 02:45 GG: after l-bby's attack, he just sort of collapsed -n on h-mself. 02:46 GG: he took out h-s blade and cut h-mself, ryspor. 02:46 GT: ~That iʃ not good.~ 02:46 GT: ~That iʃ, in fact, very, very bad.~ 02:46 GG: yeah, - fuck-ng know. 02:46 GG: -'m scared for hm, ryspor. 02:46 GT: ~Have yov had a pile with him at all?~ 02:46 GG: no, - haven't had a chance yet. 02:46 GT: ~Yov NEED to have one with him aʃ ʃoon aʃ poʃʃible.~ 02:47 GG: he has been talk-ng to kate, wh-ch - bel-eve has been help-ng. 02:47 GG: -'ve bee gather-ng mater-als so - can make a good p-le, don't worry. 02:47 GT: ~That'ʃ good. I alʃo ʃvggeʃt yov not leave him alone aʃ mvch aʃ poʃʃible. Thiʃ iʃ a delicate ʃitvation, and there'ʃ no telling what he might do.~ 02:48 GG: yeah. 02:48 GG: there are certa-nly th-ngs - need to mo-ra-lchat w-th h-m about. 02:51 GT: ~I do hope thingʃ work ovt well for yov with thiʃ.~ 02:51 GG: yeah, me too. 02:51 GG: so, what are you wear-ng?. 02:51 GT: ~My ʃharp ʃvit, why?~ 02:52 GG: mmm -nterest-ng. 02:52 GT: ~Yeʃ, my Proʃpitian garb doeʃ not appear to have carried over. I wonder if that meanʃ thiʃ iʃn't my original dreamʃelf?~ 02:52 GG: huh - don't know. 02:52 GG: maybe -t's just your soul?. 02:53 GT: ~It'ʃ poʃʃible.~ 02:53 GG: and maybe that sexy su-t of yours -s l-ke your soul clothes or someth-ng. 02:55 GG: - myself am wear-ng my outlaws outf-t. 02:58 GT: ~Oh yeʃ, with yovr highly cinematic dvʃter, haha.~ 02:58 GG: mm -ndeed. 02:59 GG: now -f you were here, what would you do?. 03:01 GT: ~Vm, I...ʃvppoʃe I'd embrace yov happily and moʃt likely mvmble incoherently abovt how good it iʃ to be back, honeʃtly. Again, what exactly iʃ the pvrpoʃe of thiʃ?~ 03:02 GG: perhaps you would... k-ss me?. 03:03 GT: ~Haha, yeʃ, now that I think abovt it, I jvʃt might. 3=:3~ 03:03 GG: and then you m-ght move on to take off my jacket?. 03:06 GT: ~Yovr...jacket? I, vm, all right?~ 03:06 GG: and then - would take off your jacket. 03:07 GT: ~Yov, haha, yov wovld, wovld yov?~ 03:07 GG: oh yes, - would. 03:08 GG: and then, - would slowly take off your t-e. 03:08 GG: and beg-n unbutton-ng you sh-rt. 03:09 GT: ~Thiʃ iʃ beginning to ʃovnd a, a lot like - oh~ 03:09 GT: ~Oh~ 03:09 GT: ~Vm~ 03:09 GT: ~Goodneʃʃ~ 03:10 GG: oh, uh, sh-t,. 03:10 GG: - d-dnt mean to make you uncomfortable. 03:11 GT: ~No, no, it'ʃ, vm, it'ʃ jvʃt, I waʃ taken by, by ʃvrpriʃe, that'ʃ all, haha.~ 03:11 GG: oh, uh, okay. 03:12 GT: ~I, I mean, we've already...well.~ 03:12 GG: well, uh, yeah, hehe. 03:12 GG: should - stop?. 03:15 GT: ~No! No, vm, it...~ 03:15 GT: ~It waʃ jvʃt getting good, haha.~ 03:15 GG: well then. 03:16 GG: let's cont-nue ( ;c. 03:16 GT: ~Indeed.~ didn't rp past this point for, uh, obvious reasons